


Riddle

by Hyaku



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A starter for your me time, F/M, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, Markings, Poetry, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Tattoo, Teasing, They're not even kissing, Totally a reader insert, kinda Soulmate-ey ?, riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku
Summary: You end up in the world of Fables, even though it was only a video game a few hours ago. You only know, and maybe only trust Bigby enough to share your predicament with him, but a riddle engraved in your body makes you think the both of you were made to meet.
Relationships: Bigby Wolf/Reader, Bigby Wolf/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, but i thought it could be cool posting it here. Reading it again, i feel like the idea could be pretty cool but i have no idea how to continue on it :/

In this world, you were a young woman. You were dressed with a reddish tank top with small velvet stars scattered onto it, an ochre-red tight jean, and some red canvas boots with a flower tapestry motif. You already owned this; the only addition was a long, heavy, bright red coat that fell down to your feet. The hood was very ample and could hide your head easily. Not that you could pretend to hide with such vibrant colored attire.  
  
Your skin was very pale, almost sickly, and your hair was a silky black. It was quite short for a girl too. A thick strand of hair often fell down and hid your face.  
  
But that was not the most curious of your physical changes. A riddle of some sort was engraved in your body. When you licked them, your lips said “Eat Me”. A tattoo in some way, capital letters imprinted on your mouth, that slowly faded out. On your neck, a bite mark and next to it “Bite Me”. You could feel to the touch the place within the teeth markings was strangely sensitive. It made you shudder. When you looked down, the interior of your wrists said “Make Me” and “Yours”. You only had to stick the two of them together to pass the message. That’s why you kept your large coat too. To cover those marks. There were also two more, less visible. Near your heart, on the left side of your tiny chest, there was “… And the Soul”. The last one, you took a while to discover it, as it wasn’t the place you could see that easily in the dark atmosphere of Bigby’s apartment. On the small of your back, one of the worst place to put a tattoo in your opinion, be it wings or an inspirational quote, the burning letters spelled out “Devour the Body…”.  
  
  
The first two might have directed you toward Alice in Wonderland, with the “Eat Me” or “Drink Me”, yet your body was the subject of a more tantalizing riddle. If you lined them up in order, here is what it said.  
  
  
“Eat Me  
Bite Me  
Make Me Yours  
Devour the Body  
And the Soul”  
  
  
With your blazing red coat, you could not deny being linked to the Red Riding Hood. The words inked in your flesh were just there to entice the Big Bad Wolf to come and eat you. And what a coincidence that you had run into Bigby first when getting out of the dark alley where you woke up.  
  
You had already explained to him that you were not from this world. You were from a world where he was merely fiction, as well as all the other Fables. A world where the Fables that came to New York were a product of someone’s imagination. Because you only knew him and knew he was reliable, you had told him your story after he brought you to his place. You knew of the Fables, you knew he was the Big Bad Wolf, you knew he was trading punches with the Woodsman just a while earlier. You did not know the rest of the story, however. Because you became part of it.  
  
  
  
And there you were, facing Bigby that you felt tense from putting together the riddle. It was quite a shock to you, those words. You had first put down your heavy coat, and the “Bite Me” mark became visible. Bigby didn’t point it out at first, but his stare was enough to draw your attention there. You then bit your lips out of uneasiness, and that’s when “Eat Me” appeared. The words on your wrists were unmasked shortly after. However, for the other two, you had requested a moment of intimacy from Bigby to check every inch of skin thoroughly for any other message. And there you find the other two. Bigby had asked to see them, yet you only could show him one. You told him the place of the other one though, and he simply nodded.  
  
You had felt him surprised when deciphering the lettering at the bottom of your back. But bringing together all the information made him a little edgy. You could understand. A young girl, dressed all in red, with a red coat oh-so-similar to the one the Little Red Riding Hood wore, with words engraved in your flesh tempting someone to devour you. You now flinched under his amber gaze, a slight blush tinting your ivory cheeks.  
  
Could he even resist tasting you ?


End file.
